


No Other

by MissMarvelMaximoff



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But I'm writing from Barry's POV and he's sappy when it comes to bae x, Westallen is my shizz, this may be cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarvelMaximoff/pseuds/MissMarvelMaximoff
Summary: There is no other like Iris West.





	No Other

You see her everyday for what feels like forever.

She's your best friend, the one you tell everything to. The books you read, the TV shows you watch, the bullies you hate, and vice versa. You tell each other everything, and then one day out of the blue...

She's everything.

Her smile is that much brighter, her laugh that much more infectious, making you fall for her more and more.

You love her. You love her! So why don't you tell her?

High school graduation, College Graduation, Birthdays, Christmas, and god knows what else.

But life has other plans. You become The Flash, opening up a whole other world to you. And she finds Eddie, and he makes her happy, so that's all that matters in the end. Yet he dies.

You try to move on with other women, to find someone who makes you feel the way she does. Linda. Patty. Yet you come to the obvious conclusion before long.

There is no other like her.

Because she's Iris.


End file.
